snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Néve McLuen
Néve McLuen was born on the 13th of June, 2084. Wilbur McLuen is her twin brother and they are the youngest children of Annie McLuen (née Seery) and Sean McLuen. She has three older siblings – Rowan McLuen (b. 2078/9), Poppy McLuen (b. 2080) and Harry McLuen (b. 2081). She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2095 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House, while her twin was sorted into Ravenclaw House. Her best friends are Céline Myles, her dormmate, and Missa Renaldi, a Slytherin who accidently sat at the Hufflepuff table after her sorting. She is also friends with Dezi Willard, one of Céline’s best friends, and Caoilainn Riverton. Personality Néve is a quiet, shy girl. She can be very friendly, but sometimes she won’t speak out of fear of saying the wrong things. She is constantly over-thinking what she wants to say and most of her thoughts go unspoken. Writing is her number one passion and her imagination sometimes takes over. Barely an hour goes by in which Néve doesn't daydream. History Néve McLuen was born on June 13, 2084. Wilbur McLuen is her twin brother and they are the youngest children of Annie McLuen (née Seery) and Sean McLuen. She has three older siblings – Rowan (b. 2078/9), Poppy (b. 2080) and Harry (b. 2081). Hogwarts First Year (2095-2096) sorted into Hufflepuff // feast w/ Céline and Missa // kitchens w/ Eiji Rasting // INFERI // went to prom with her friends Second Year (2096-2097) reunited with Missa on Platform 9¾ // Regina Hawthorne sacked // running EVERYDAY // Harry left to go to Durmstrang ;_; // Néve sent all her friends Valentine's Day notes // awful year of running, rules and awfulness // YAY GOODBYE AWFUL PROFESSORS summer: sleepover at Cel's with Missa // Missa's birthday party Third Year (2097-2098) meeting Hadrian Loxias on the train // feast w/ Cel, Missa and Hadrian + Missa falls temporarily in love with her because of love-at-first-sight potion spiked pumpkin juice (spiked by Cameron Tamesis) // gave Hadrian a tour of parts of Hogwarts including the Trophy room and the treehouse + holding Hadrian's hand in the treehouse // Missa's BOY TROUBLE uh oh Relationships Family Annie McLuen Mother. Sean McLuen Father. Rowan McLuen Sister. Former Slytherin. Poppy McLuen Sister. Seventh Year Slytherin. Harry McLuen Brother. Fifth Year (Former Slytherin) Soscrofa, Durmstrang. Wilbur McLuen Twin brother. Third Year Ravenclaw. Friends * Céline Myles * Missa Renaldi * Hadrian Loxias * Eloise Fairfield * Dezi Willard * Caoilainn Riverton Céline Myles They met on their first day at Hogwarts and are dormmates. They quickly bonded over the fact that they’re both Irish. Néve considers Cel one of her best friends. Missa Renaldi Néve and Céline met Missa during the opening feast of their First Year when Missa accidentally sat down at the Hufflepuff table instead of the Slytherin table. They started hanging out quite often after that and now Néve considers Missa one of her best friends. Hadrian Loxias TBA. Dezi Willard Dezi is one of Céline’s best friends and Néve, therefore, met Dezi through her. He and Cel comforted her once when she was crying (because of exams) and Dez gave her chocolate. OOC * RPed by natekka * Caitlin Blackwood (FC) * Rowan McLuen is RPed by RachieRu * Wilbur McLuen is RPed by Talikins Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2102 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hogwarts